The Girl I Met At The Grocey Store
by JucieBoxCurtis
Summary: It was just a normal party until soda found the girl of his dreams
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Its been 4 years since they died and I can still remember the bruises on Johnny's face and knife outline in Dally's butt pockett. It seems like only yesterday I met the gang now I am apart of them. I bet you are wondering how did I meet the gang well here's my story. I was walking around the lil small town hoping and praying I wouldn't get jumped again cause I was always dressed in high tops, blue jeans, a normal t-shirt, and my jean jacket. Anyhow I was walking to get some milk for my mom at the store. When I went to open to door this random dude was walking backwards with a mickey mouse shirt on ran into me. And I think he may have been drunk cause I smelled alcohol on his breath. He then turned and said he was sorry. He had someone with him he had brown hair and a EX shirt on. Then the guy who ran into me finally told me his name, He just kinda looked at me and said "sorry ms my name is Two-Bit Matthews", His buddy beside him said "Hi my name is Sodapop Curtis". I just looked at them and said "hey my name is Alexis (also known as alex) and I will be getting milk now so bye". Both of the boys just laughed and two-bit just looked at me "hey there is going to be a party tonight you want to come", I just looked at them "sure can one of you guys pick me up". Soda said yes and they had to get going they got to go buy beer because he got a raise on his pay check. I told them where I lived and then they took off.

Two-Bit POV

Wow I can't believe a actually good looking girl can be a greaser, Soda just looked at me "you dig her". I just looked at him with a blush "maybe but she wouldn't go out with a guy like me anyhow". Soda just smiled at me "you never know man i mean like look at me and look at sandy she is beautiful and smart and everything i'm not". I just smiled "you got that right". He just flipped me off hahaha that what i love about soda he is a cool lil dude. When we finally got home Ponyboy was sitting at the table doing homework, Jonny was sitting on the couch watching everyone get ready for tonights party.

Alex POV

Wow I can't believe they actually talked to me I mean i'm a loser and they seem awesome, Like why do they want me to go to their party I mean i'm still going but why me.

~Finally gets home~

"Here you go moma" she just looked and smiled "Thanks lil brat so what took you so long at the store" I just looked at her and smiled and said "Well i forgot where the milk was". My mom just looked at me weird for the rest of afternoon like i was on drugs or something.

Time To Party

Sodapop POV

I still couldnt believe that today was me and sandys 1 years anniversary and she had to pick a fight over me hanging with the boys before the party. I mean i just dont get it i always spend time with her (when i have days off) i try to spend time with my family with her but all she says is that she dose'nt like how Ponyboy, always is asking her question but he cant help it he just wants to knows what it's like for a girl to actually love him. How Darry always picks on her but hey that is darry he aint used to the fact of having a girl around. I'm thinking besides all that I think that tonight is the when i propose to her i mean i have the ring for her even has our Sodapop's girl forever engraved in it i mean i had to work over time a lot for it i guess i will do anything for her.

Alex POV

~getting ready~

"Should I wear a dress to this or maybe no oh nevermind im just to wear the normal" Im so nervous about tonight i mean two smoking hot dudes asked me a nobody to a Greasers Rock and Roll party, i mean like wow i usually see these in movies but never in real life. All i heard was my mom yelling for that two boys were asking for me so i ran down stair gave my mom a kiss and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sodapop POV

The party is going really well I think im going to go up to Sandy and finally propose.

I walked up to her and asked and she told me no she is seeing someone else it has been going on for a while some guy named Keith Kings. Whatever i'm just going to talk to the new girl to get back at sandy.

Alex POV

I can't believe the hottest guy at this party just asked me on a date which by the way his name is sodapop 3 what a beautiful name Sodapop Curtis + Alex Smith = forever. Hahahahaha Two-Bit got me drunk hahahaha

Ponyboy POV

Wow i can't believe alex has drank 4 beers and is already drunk and that soda asked the chick on a date to get back on sandy what a fantastic night :)

~Next Morning~

I woke up

I saw Alex and Soda CUDDLING on the couch which is pretty shocking because soda hates to cuddle so he must have been cold or something cause he can't cuddle more than 2 minutes.

Alex POV

I woke up in his arms….wait who the hell is this guy!

Oh wait its that sodapop dude haha wow almost got scared there.

I got up and started to get ready to wake home when Ponyboy came into the living room

"Hey goodmorning would you like some chocolate cake".

I of course said yes cause my mom doesn't let me eat chocolate cake cause of my ADHD but whatever. I walked into the kitchen and got my cake and then everyone got up awake cause i guess they smelled it or something. Soda looked sat next to me and smiled "good morning honey you still on for our big date tonight". I then looked at him like What the fuck are you talking about buddy and then remembered he asked me on a date while two-bit asked if i was single. I smiled and replied yes because who wouldn't want to date the sodapop curtis.


End file.
